


Watch me

by AmyRiddle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRiddle/pseuds/AmyRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a guy just needs to have some fun and Clint knows exactly how to entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me

The warm, bright light of sunset was falling into the room from the large open windows and he could feel the nice breeze on his heated skin. It was barely cooler than the room but it still felt good. Clint was down in the common room, the smaller one to avoid ‘scaring’ Bruce should he want to use the other one to cook dinner for them all again. He didn’t care if he was seen, in fact, that was what he wanted, but he didn’t need the big guy to make a visit.  
  
His pants were lying abandoned on the floor, along with his socks and shoes and the button up he had worn over a sleeveless shirt. The only fabric on his body was just that shirt now, black and tight, clinging to his sweat covered chest where he hadn’t pushed it up. There was however something else covering him too. Soft ropes, framing him artfully, delicate knots and careful loops around his upper body and all the way down to his thighs. Clint had done the work himself, it was something he liked to play with every now and then. A kink of his. More so when he wore them under his clothes, sometimes he would even do that when he was out in the field.  
  
Right now, he was panting, head tipped back as he fumbled with the bottle of lube to cover his fingers in a generous amount of the cool gel. There was a dildo lying to his right side, long and thick, bigger than an average cock but not the biggest one he owned. It was his favorite though, able to fill him out just right but not so much that he wouldn’t want to move the next day.  
  
Clint liked big things. In fact, some people might chose to call him a ‘size queen’ and that was fine with the archer. It was true after all. Clint loved cocks. The right person could do a lot with something small too, he knew that, but there was simply nothing better that a nice thick and long cock to fill him up. Small didn’t do it for him, average was acceptable but anything above would get him to drop his pants willingly. That was another thing about him; Clint was also kind of a slut. Nothing wrong with that. Consensual sex was great and he didn’t care about what people thought of him.  
  
And then there was of course his other kink. Being watched. He had been down here a few times now but never gotten so lucky that someone stumbled on him having some fun. It was bound to happen at some point though and that was why he simply kept coming back here. Part of him hoped Stark was secretly watching, using his damn AI for it. It was the fantasy he entertained while doing this. Not that he had a thing in particular for Tony Stark but it was the most realistic fantasy for the times where he didn’t get lucky enough to be walked in on.  
  
His free hand reached between his legs, pulling out the medium sized plug that he loved to wear around just to feel full and like he was doing something ‘wrong’. It slid out easily, making a little wet noise from the excessive amounts of lube he had used to make sure he wouldn’t dry out halfway through the day. And he replaced it with three of his fingers right away, dropping the toy on the little towel next to the dildo. His back arched as he played with his own prostate, pressing and rubbing while he stretched himself out a little more. Not too much, he needed to feel it when he was going to sink down on his huge dildo, needed the stretch and burn to really get him going, but Clint wouldn’t risk injuring himself just for fun.  
  
It made him whimper softly when he pulled his fingers back, his hole stretched and open now, clenching around air as he reached over for his favorite toy. His hands covered the thick dildo deliberately in enough lubricant to avoid too much friction but not so much that it would just slide right in. He turned around, getting on his knees, facing the back of the couch now. The toy was standing on the large foot it had for stability, for just what he wanted to do, and he had one hand wrapped around it as he slowly slid down on it. Inch by inch, enjoying the feeling as it forced his hole to give way even more, sliding into him deeper than any cock had ever reached. His head tipped back and he moaned loudly at the feeling of a pleasant burn as he was filled out. There was no pause in his movement, he slid right down on it, all the way until his cheeks met with the base.  
  
This was exactly what he needed. Being almost too full, bordering on the line between incredibly good and too much. His cock was hard and flushed, the tip purple and wet with precum but he did not care for that. It was another thing he loved, just fucking himself on a thick toy, never touching his own cock, coming just from having his prostate stimulated and his hole stretched out. An orgasm was entirely different when he focused just on that, more intense and he came longer, harder, and even sometimes more than once if he did it that way.  
  
His hands gripped the back of the couch and he groaned as he slowly started to move his hips. The slick toy pressing just right against his prostate as he moved himself. He was going to take it slow, draw it out, tease himself until he couldn’t take it anymore. It had been four days since he had allowed himself to get off, he had played around, stretched himself out, jerked his cock, but never reached his peak. Sometimes denying himself and edging without reward was just so good when he did get off eventually. This was going to be a very intense orgasm, he knew that, could feel it build up inside him already. And the idea that someone could be watching him, wrapped in rope, flushed and hard, fucking his own tight ass with a large toy, was so piercingly erotic that he couldn’t help the steady stream of moans and gasps falling from his lips.  
  
He let his thoughts wander, entertained the idea of someone standing around the corner, listening to his moans and the slick noise of the toy moving inside him. Clint liked to imagine each of them. He knew Natasha, if she would have noticed him here, she would just come right in and watch up close while touching herself lazily, they had done that before. If he really needed the kick of being watched, he could ask her to do just that and she would, making comments about how utterly depraved he was for enjoying things like this.  
  
Bruce, Clint thought, would never come in, he’d stay outside the room. The only reason for him to come close hearing noises in the first place would be misinterpreting them, thinking someone was hurt but once he realized what was going on, he wouldn’t be able to actually turn away. He would watch, through a crack of the door, hand rubbing himself through his ill fitting pants, almost silent, the only thing giving away his arousal would be heavy breathing. He’d watch till the end and then hurry away quickly, maybe with his pants stained, maybe still hard and on his way to really take care of that.  
  
There was no doubt that Stark would just walk right in. If the man wasn’t watching already through the countless cameras. Clint imagined him to be bold and direct, just sitting down on the couch table, as close as possible with still a good view of it all, pants open and boxers pulled down. Stark would ask questions, would demand he’d talk to him while doing it, explain why he was doing it here and who had tied him up, and why he was using something as large as his toy. He would make him talk just to hear him struggle for words, to embarrass him and turn him on even more. There would be no touching between them, not until they’d both got off once. Then maybe, if he’d get lucky, Stark would want a turn at using his already loose hole, making comments about that of course, tell him to clench down and maybe even spank his ass to get just that. Clint liked to imagine that Stark knew he’d get off on a little pain.  
  
Thor was not so easy to imagine. The God was a riddle to him in many ways, mostly because Clint had some issues getting over the fact that Thor still loved his brother. He didn’t keep himself from fantasizing though. Thor was older than he was capable of imagining and he had probably seen and done things that were beyond any human’s imagination. He would maybe be surprised to find Clint like this but not because of the act. The God would want to watch and touch. They would end up fucking long and hard, and maybe loud enough to attract more people. But even if not, it would be great. Clint liked to think that a God be able to offer him everything he wanted and then some more. And Thor would be a generous lover, caring about his pleasure as much as his own.  
  
His movement were getting erratic now, barely able to keep himself from reaching down and giving his pulsing length that one stroke that would push him over the edge. Clint didn’t want to do that though and so he forced himself to just focus on the slick slide and drag of the fake dick inside him, going back to thinking about his team.  
  
There was one more. Steve. Captain A-fucking-merica. The good guy and the paragon of virtue. Clint loved to imagine him stumbling on this. He would be so embarrassed and so painfully aroused. Unable to turn away despite his conscious telling him to leave, that this was something private and even though Clint was doing it in a public place, no one should just watch him. And yet Cap wouldn’t leave because he couldn’t. The sight too arousing, too fascinating to turn away from. He wouldn’t touch himself, not while watching. No, Steve would keep the memory and later jerk off to it, feeling guilty for doing so. And he would never speak of having seen it, everyone else would but not him. He’d keep it as a dirty little secret and maybe he would come back but it would always be the same.  
  
It was the idea of Steve touching himself thinking of this, of him, that did it. Tipping him over the edge and the relief was so sweet, so intense that Clint bit down on his own hand to keep from screaming. All the build up tension from four long days left him in waves as his cock twitched and spilled hot thick cum over his belly and the black fabric of the couch. His breath came in harsh gasps as he just sat there, toy still deep inside him, trying to get his body to stop trembling.  
  
After a few long moment, Clint did manage to get himself moving again, pulling out the toy and replacing it with his plug again before picking up his clothes to get dressed. A few minutes after he left, there would someone from the cleaning crew coming in to take care of the stains on the couch, Jarvis had informed him of that the first time he did this. It was nice, not having to clean up his mess. All he did was collect his toys and the lube before leaving, already thinking about coming back in a couple of days.  
  
Someday he had to get lucky and have one of his team member stumble in. He just needed to keep trying.


End file.
